


【炤云】【小剧场系列】唱歌 （一发文）

by kongxiangyun



Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 古剑奇谭三, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun
Relationships: 炤云 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】唱歌 （一发文）

夜色中，篝火明亮，人声鼎沸。

杜康今年的酒酿得不错，远远就闻到了酒香，巡视回来的缙云坐到了姬轩辕所在的那个篝火旁。

作为有熊的中心人物，姬轩辕所在的那个篝火人群比其他的都要人多，也要热闹。嫘祖坐在姬轩辕旁边，夫妻二人时不时相视一笑，气氛十分和睦。

年节是有熊最为盛大的节日，这个时节，秋收结束，粮食已入仓，擒获的猎物也保存了起来，大地现萧条之态，丰收的人们却能聚在一起，庆祝收获，祈求来年上天的馈赠。

今年的年节在有熊举行，嫘祖和巫炤都从西陵过来了。看了眼坐在姬轩辕身边的嫘祖，缙云抬头去寻找巫炤的身影，并没有找着。他拿出身上的短匕，割了一片在火上炙烤好的肉，开始吃了起来。

月上中天，夜色更沉，篝火却越燃越旺，人群欢闹的声音也越来越响。

一向爱热闹的戎冬站起来为大伙舞了段棍棒，赢得一片喝彩。姬轩辕也拿出了自己的琴，给众人弹了几曲，甚至连嫘祖都站起来为大伙来了一段舞蹈。缙云竟是不知道，总是一身战甲的嫘祖，换上平日服装时，也有这么妩媚的一面。

“缙云，我来伴奏，你来唱一曲与大伙乐乐？”

姬轩辕温厚的声音传来，接着是众人的一阵喝彩。

缙云环视了一下欢呼喝彩的众人，视线落到姬轩辕脸上，虽没有说话，拒绝的意思却明显不过。

难得能看到有熊的战神唱上一曲，大家都非常期待，见缙云没有说话，欢呼声怂恿声响成一片。

看到缙云为难，做事上道的姬轩辕刚想开口打圆场，却被戎冬像野熊咆哮的一嗓子打断，

“哈哈，好啊！缙云，来来来，唱一曲，我来给你舞棍。”

喝了好几瓶的戎冬，响亮的声音让旁边其他篝火群的人都注意了过来，貔部的战士更是跟着戎冬一起欢呼起哄。

缙云并不会唱歌，或者说他从来没有在这方面想过，这些与战斗无关的事，他总是甚少理会，现在他更是只想站起来不理会众人地离开。只是，年节是姬轩辕提议的，为的是聚合各部族以促进文化技艺的交流进步。外族来的人尊敬姬轩辕，有熊的人更是对姬轩辕敬仰有加。自己现在这样当着众人的面拒绝姬轩辕，并不利于部落的聚合与接下来轩辕丘的建设，甚至可能会引起姬轩辕与自己不和的流言，动摇人心。

缙云盘腿默默地坐在原地，思考着要怎么办。

“我来代他唱，如何？”

一把温柔的声音传来，不用抬头，缙云知道是巫炤。

巫炤站在缙云身旁，向着姬轩辕说道。

在场大多数人都认得这是西陵巫之堂的鬼师大人，身份尊贵无比，平日里甚少能见到，今天是年节里最隆重的篝火夜，他也没有出现在大众视线里。现在，却有机会能听到他开口唱歌，大伙为此欢呼喝彩的声音比给缙云的更要热烈响亮。

本来就想帮缙云打圆场的姬轩辕，见巫炤开口了，就顺着这台阶，拨了个响亮的琴音，让众人安静下来。欢庆的音乐从指间响起。

祭祀中时不时会用到歌声作承载，所以唱歌对巫炤来说，与阵法一样，是他十分熟悉之事。伴着姬轩辕的琴音，巫炤开口唱了起来。

巫炤的声音听起来空灵，像带着某种力量，让周围一切都安静下来，所有人都注视着他。

巫炤像平时那样闭着眼，脸上无波般平静，歌声如水，流向众人。站在人群中歌唱的他，像在述说着神语，又像是，他，便是那位神。

缙云出神地看着巫炤，沉浸在那份美好中，直到巫炤唱完了走到他身边，他才回过神来。

“走吧。”

缙云点点头，站起来与巫炤一起离开人群，向有熊后山的林地深处走去。巫炤来，其实是与缙云约好，今夜一同去看缙云新发现的一处温泉地。却刚好看到了缙云被唱歌的要求所困。

“巫炤。”

缙云的声音传来，巫炤停下脚步。

“刚才，谢了。”

缙云快步走上前，与他并肩而行。

巫炤微微笑了笑，过了一会，才开口道，

“其实，我也期望能听到你唱歌。”

要是平日，巫炤对自己的道谢一般都会回道“无妨”、“不必”。没有听到意料中的回答的缙云转头看着巫炤。

巫炤却没有再说话，两人静默的并肩走了一段路，直到缙云的声音打破了寂静。

“你若想，我可以给你一人唱。”

巫炤转头，温柔笑意藏在了眉眼间。

缙云确实发现了个好地方。热气氤氲，水雾缭绕，泉汤清澈，旁边还有数道温泉小瀑，叮叮咚咚的流下，汇入中间的大池里。

“不错。是个好地方。”

巫炤淡淡的赞道，抬头静静察看着整个温泉。

衣服落地的声音，接着是扑通一声，溅起不少水花，沾湿了巫炤衣角。

缙云从泉中起来，无数水痕从精壮的上半身流过，重新流回到池中。

“不下来？”

缙云抹了一把脸上的水珠，问道。

巫炤点点头，开始解自己身上的衣物。

巫之堂衣饰繁复，即便是巫炤自己，也要花不少时间褪去自己身上的衣物。耐心从来不算好的缙云游到巫炤旁边，一把拉住他脚腕，把他扯下了水。

一池的水花溅湿了池边的岩石，猝不及防的落水差点呛到了巫炤。巫炤衣衫凌乱，全身湿透，正想站起来，缙云的唇却覆了上来，柔软的舌头探入，巫炤微愣，随即张嘴回吻他。

两人在此之前已有过肌肤之亲，亦已知晓对方心意，在这舒适无人打扰的环境里，两个月没有相见的思念，让两人动作变得不再温柔。

巫炤修长的手指插入缙云身后秘穴，缙云身体僵了一下，马上放松下来，抬起一边腿，配合巫炤动作。

同是男性，巫炤能做的事，他自然也能做。只是，每次情事开始时要承受的剧烈痛楚，还有雌伏时隐约的不甘，他不希望让巫炤承受这些。

没有润滑的开拓耗费了相当长的时间，才让巫炤狰狞的肉棒最终顶了进来，穴口的皱褶全数被撑平。

缙云紧咬牙关，深深皱着眉，却尽量放松身体，同时身体用力，就着巫炤的动作，一寸寸向下坐到巫炤的巨棒上。

看到缙云痛苦的神色，巫炤不忍心地停下了动作，吻着缙云鼻尖唇角。

“很痛？不如换我。。。”

“无事。你动几下便好。”

缙云摇头，拉起巫炤的手，抚上自己身前挺硬的肉棒示意他动作，以此转移身后撕裂般的剧痛。

巫炤不再说话，更温柔的亲吻缙云眼角鼻尖，抚在他肉棒上的手却加强了抚慰的力度。

温热得让人迷离的泉水包裹着缙云挺立的肉棒，巫炤的手有技巧的撸动着，灵活的手指时不时搔刮过顶端最敏感的洞眼。

全根尽入的剧痛在巫炤温柔缓慢的挺动中渐渐减弱，取而代之的是带着疼痛的酥麻感，还有很轻很微的快感。

缙云移动身体，配合巫炤的动作。看到缙云的反应，巫炤知道缙云已经适应了，在缙云体内抽插的动作开始加快。

两人坐在水中，肉棒每一下顶撞，都会把少量泉水带入穴内。比穴内温度更高的泉水刺激着秘穴，让肉壁变得更为敏感。巫炤巨物上盘错的青筋缙云能感受得一清二楚，那一道道强烈跳动着的脉搏，随着疯狂的进出辗压着肉壁的每一个角落。

快感升腾而起，和着温热舒适的水温，向四肢百骸扩散。

缙云按着巫炤双肩，任由巫炤挺腰顶撞自己，眉间是隐忍的快意。

“缙云，叫出来。”

巫炤狠狠挺了一下腰，强烈刺激让缙云微仰头，紧咬的牙关却没有逸出半丝声音。

巫炤抬手按上缙云后颈，沿着缙云颈脖舔吻上耳背，汤热的舌尖描画着缙云耳廓，巫炤低低的像在缙云耳边述说，

“缙云，我想，听你‘唱歌’。”

燃烧的欲望写满灰蓝眼眸，明白巫炤意思的缙云深深望着巫炤，却只是紧咬牙关摇摇头。

巫炤从不强迫缙云做任何事，他不再说话，吻咬上缙云宽阔胸膛上挺立的肉粒，同时把缙云压到池边岩石上，拉开缙云双腿，对准缙云体内敏感的部位，更加用力的抽插起来。

巫炤脸上期待后带上失望又迅速掩藏的神色，全都落在了缙云眼里。缙云侧头，没有说话，紧咬的牙关却渐渐松开。

“嗯！”

巫炤一记凶狠的顶撞从缙云没有咬紧的牙间冲出。自己的呻吟声缙云也还是第一次听到，声音有着男性的低沉，内里却带着情欲索求的欢媚，让缙云听得耳背发热，羞耻感带来了更强烈的快感，让缙云在巫炤手中的肉柱胀硬得发痛。

这一声溢满情欲的呻吟，虽短促，却令埋首缙云胸前的巫炤抬起了头，眉间的悦意藏都藏不住。灵活的舌头探进缙云嘴里，与缙云的舌头纠缠，在缙云肉棒上的手用力撸动，身下挺插的动作更如狂风暴雨。

“唔哼。。。嗯。。。”

无法合嘴，前后的强烈快感让呻吟断续的从缙云口中逸出。

“哈啊。。。哈。。。嗯。。。”

“缙云，你唱得。。。真好听。此后，只能，只能为我一人而唱。”

巫炤喘息着，用无比温柔的声音在缙云耳边细语。

“哈。。。巫炤。。。炤。。。呼啊。。。”

缙云有力又略显粗糙的大手温柔的抚上巫炤后颈，把他的头按下来与自己相吻。

泉瀑叮咚，巨棒撞击肉穴的淫荡水声，与巫炤的喘息，缙云的呻吟交叠着，成了这个年夜，最动人的乐声。


End file.
